


Just A Little Tender

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cartoons, plz comment or ill cry, so fucking fluffly, yall its almost 1am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Mike Dodds a bit of a baby, but it's alright cause Sonny got him.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just A Little Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [handle with care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895760) by [mikedodds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds). 



> I had fucking notes but they got deleted cuz I lost internet connection (I'm at a hotel) And now I gotta rewrite them, anyways. These notes are getting written as I'm writing this fic, so you guys kinda get my thought process. Fun, right? So originally this was just supposed to be like a short little drabble, fluff without plot? IDK... Cause I felt inspired by another work. THE WORLD NEEDS MORE LITTLE!DODDS !!! The world needs more Dodds period. It's kinda turned into just like a fluffy Sonny X Mike fic with subtly age regression :/ Maybe I'll write another chapter to make it more Agere center, I don't know let's see how this one does. Anyways, here's a warning just in case you don't know what Age Regression is.
> 
> This contains AGE REGRESSION. (No age play once so ever, I don't write that kinky shit)  
> Here a definition in case you don't know what that is.
> 
> Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy.
> 
> If you  
> A. Aren't comfortable with that  
> B. just down right don't like it  
> Or  
> C. A fucking troll
> 
> DON'T READ IT! And if you do end up reading, don't go shit-talking about it In the comments, because you're not going to get any type of reaction from me. I am just going to ignore you, plain and simple.
> 
> BUT, If you do happen to enjoy this. PLEASE leave a comment, kudos, and bookmarks are cool too. Just anything to let me know that you like it or maybe how I can improve it. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome!

Mike Dodds  _ was not _ A baby

An epiphany he had at the ripe age of 10. He wasn't, even if everyone else said otherwise, So what if he was crying? Tom threw one heck of a fastball right in his face! His nose was bleeding for crying out loud! 

_ "Come on, Mikey! Quit being such a baby!" _

_ "I-I'm not a baby" Mike Mumbled  _

_ "What ya say, Mikey? I don't speak baby" _

_ He stumbled onto his feet, staring Tom straight in the eye. _

_ "I'm not a baby" _

_ Tom Scoffed _

_ "What ya gonna do, huh? Beat me up? O-or are ya gonna snitch on me and tell your dad?"  _

_ Tom laugh came to a halt _

_ "You better not snitch on me, Dodds" _

_ He only glared at Tom. _

_ "I'll make sure you keep your mouth shut" _

The whole ordeal ended up in Tom's parents getting arrested for child neglect and Tom getting sent away to a group home for troubled kids. Mike didn't hold a grudge against him, but from that day on he promised himself that he would  _ never  _ let  _ anyone  _ lay their hands on him again. 

* * *

Mike Dodds was kinda a baby.

An epiphany he was currently having. He should be able to handle this, but he just stood there, frozen. This wasn't the first time he ever saw a dead body, let alone a kid's. It was just... _ He could've done something.  _ At least, that is what he was telling himself. He should’ve known, for fucks sake he was the sergeant, and he left this girl to die. 

“You alright, Serge?” 

__

He looked up to see Sonny’s visible concern

“Serge?”

“I’m fine, Carisi.”

And with that, he left. Of course, he wasn’t fine, but he didn’t his detective to comfort him. He wasn’t a kid, he could handle himself. 

* * *

"Fuck!" 

He stuck his burning finger into his mouth, dropping the scalding hot dish onto the floor, shattering the plate. He groaned and went to grab a broom. He managed to pick up the shards without cutting himself and dumped them into the trash. He decided he is better off ordering a pizza rather than trying to make something. He might as well make this night as relaxing as possible, tomorrow they're going to have to find the bastard who killed that poor girl. He sighed, running his hand over his face, he wonders why he even chose this job in the first place. He wasn’t going to worry about it right now, he was just going to sit down, eat pizza and watch shitty court tv until he fell asleep. It sounded depressing but that what he wanted to do so that what he was  _ going _ to do. 

“Ow, fuck!”

Turns out he didn’t get all the glass, as one piece was currently stuck in his foot. At this point, he just wanted to cry. He was tired, stressed, and a whole bunch of other things he couldn’t even begin to express right now. He was just about to give in and cry when the doorbell rang,

“Jesus, it’s been 30 minutes already?”

He limped over to the counter and grabbed his wallet, limping towards the door he pulled out a 20,

“Just keep the change,” He mumbled, barely picking up his head.

“Uhhh…No thanks, Serge?”

Instead of the usual teenage boy standing at his door, it was Sonny holding a to-go box, staring at him as if he was fucking nuts. Wordlessly, he motioned him to come in.

“I wouldn’t take my shoe off if I were you,” He said, pointing at his foot.

Sonny paused, setting the to-go box on the coffee table. He stood up, his open and shut several times before finally settling on a question.

“You want help with that?”

He only stared at him, contemplating whether it was weird or not(It’s weird, but is it  _ too weird _ ?)  _ ‘Fuck it’ _ he decided, why not? It’s not like he going to make it worse. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Sonny smiled at him, the man was always happy to help. 

“Ya gotta’ first aid kit?” He said, walking up to the man.

“Yeah, lemme show you” 

He started limping towards the bathroom and tripped, luckily, Sonny caught him just in time,

“Thanks,”

“You’re welcome, Serge.’”

He laughed,

“What?” Sonny said, genuine confusion lacing his voice

“You know you don’t have to call me “Serge”, Right? Especially outside of work.” 

Sonny stared at him blankly, 

“Uhhh, Yeah, Right.” He blushed, ducking his head down.

Mike’s smiled only got wider.

* * *

Mike definitely felt like a baby right now

He was sitting on the toilet, having another grown man (his  _ detective)  _ tweezering a piece of glass out of his foot. Sonny didn’t seem to mind at all though. 

“Got it!” Sonny held up the piece of glass triumphantly, Mike cringed. 

He threw the glass into the small trash bin and grabbed a gauze, wrapping it around his foot.

“Alright, done!” Sonny stood up as the doorbell rang.

“Perfect timing,” Mike stood up slowly, wincing as he pushed pressure down onto his foot, Sonny stops him. 

“I got it, why don’t you just find something to watch?” 

Mike simply nodded and wandered over to the couch. He started to flick through channels when something caught his eye, 

“Fireman Sam?!” 

“What’s that?”

He turned around to see Sonny holding the pizza with a raised eyebrow,

“You never watched Fireman Sam?” Mike said, shocked.

“Nope, it was only ever Veggietales, Bibleman, or whatever Bible story my mom could get her hands on until middle school.”

No wonder Sonny was so pure.

“No offense, Sonny, but your mom sounds like a prude”

Sonny’s face went stone cold.

“Don’t talk about my Ma”

Mike was scared shitless, Sonny looked like he was about fucking choke him to death. But then Sonny laughing, hysterically.

“Your face was  _ priceless _ !”

Mike blushed and bowed his head, Sonny internally awed. ‘ _ Christ, this man adorable _ .’ He sat down and set the pizza on the coffee table, Mike immediately went for a slice. 

“Jeez, you should’ve told me you were  _ that _ hungry” 

“Mmmphh” 

Sonny smiled and turned his attention to the Tv, 

“So, what’s the deal with “Fireman Sam” anyways?” 

Mike had forgotten what was playing on the Tv.

“Oh. We could change if you want.” He said softly

“No, No. I’m curious”

“Okay”

* * *

Mike Dodds is a baby

A conclusion Sonny had reached about an hour ago, he didn’t mind though. Mike was currently tucked into his chest, silently watching Tv. Turns out, Fireman Sam was a pretty cute show, but they ended up changing it after Mike had seen that the newer episodes were in CGI, 

_ “They ruined him! He doesn’t even look the same!” _

They were now watching Rocky, a movie Sonny was familiar with, but never actually got to watch. 

_ “What do you mean you’ve never watch Rocky?!” _

_ “Ma would’ve had a cow if she caught me watching that!”  _

_ “You’re 36!” _

Mike was now falling in and out of conciseness, 

“Hey, Sonny?” He said, his voice heavy with sleep

“Yeah, Mikey?”

Mike was too sleepy to fully ingest the nickname, but he knew he liked it.

“Why’d you come over here in the first place?”

“You seemed off early, I wanted to make sure you were okay. Which reminds me, I bought Cannolis, they probably should go in the fridge.”

Sonny moved to get up, but Mike gripped onto his shirt. 

“Please don’t leave” Mike picked his head to look at Sonny with pleading eyes.

Sonny smiled softly, 

“I won’t, I promise.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I use italics too much... Yall please comment, they are very much appreciated.


End file.
